Survivor Hoenn
by 2ndChance
Summary: The First ever Serious Pokemon Survivor Game.


"Let the Games Begin!"

Mewtwo: Welcome to Survivor Hoenn.

Everyone: Cheers

Mewtwo: This will be the first serious Pokemon survivor game ever. Okay first lets meet all the contestants

Tyranitar

Blaziken

Raichu

Cranidos

Horsea

Pidgeotto

Treeko

Wartortle

Jynx

Dragonite

Aipom

Aggron

Ledian

Kadabra

Makuhita

Elekid

Miltank

Gengar

Mewtwo: Okay open up the potch given to you and see if you have the marked rock.

Horsea: I got one

Blaziken: I do to..

Mewtwo: Horsea and Blaziken you are the first two captains.

**Horsea and Blaziken then move to the respected tribal mats. Blaziken is the captain of Magma and Horsea the captain of Aqua.**

Mewtwo: You will now pick the remainder of your team. Horsea won the coin toss she will pick first. After she picks the person she picks will pick the next player.

Horsea: I choose Dragonite.

**Dragonite moves and joins Horsea. **

Blaziken: I choose Tyranitar

Dragonite: Aggron

Tyranitar: Raichu

Aggron: Ledian

Raichu: I choose Wartortle

Ledian: Jynx

Wartortle: Kadabra

Jynx: I pick Gengar

Kadabra: Miltank

Gengar: Aipom

Miltank: Makuhita

Aipom: Treeko

Makuhita: Pidgeotto

**Tribes gather leaving Cranidos and Elekid left in the group**

Mewtwo: Treeko you are either going to pick Cranidos or Elekid

Treeko: Er.. I pick Cranidos

Elekid: Well I guess I'm on Magma

Mewtwo: Okay I'm going to set up the challenge come back tomorrow.

Tribes

Magma:

Blaziken

Tyranitar

Raichu

Wartortle

Kadabra

Miltank

Makuhita

Pidgeotto

Elekid

Aqua:

Horsea

Dragonite

Aggron

Ledian

Jynx

Gengar

Aipom

Treeko

Cranidos

MAGMA CAMP

Pidgeotto: W00t we have the best team in the world.

Blaziken: Yup I think we did a good job picking.

Raichu: We need to build a camp though

Pidgeotto: Nah LETS PARTAY IT UP.

Miltank: Hah Hah. Yah! Lets do it.

(Secret Message Tyranitar): I'm observing that Pidgeotto's personality is having a negative effect on the tribe. My strategy is being the threat that I am to stand back and just stay under the radar.

**Makuhita, Elekid, and Miltank are in the woods**

Miltank: I think we should make an alliance.

Elekid: Were three of the last four picked so I think we might be targeted first

Miltank: We need a fourth man who do you think it should be?

Makuhita: I trust Blaziken I think he would be a good fourth member.

**The Tribe is sitting around the Fire**

Pidgeotto: I think we should vote for a team captain.

Raichu: Who would you suggest?

Blaziken: I would nominate Tyranitar.

Tyranitar: What me, I don't know I do not feel comfortable being leader.

Pidgeotto: I think you would be a great leader

Tyranitar: Shut up you annoying bird.

Kadabra (turning to Wartortle): We may be in for a long few days.

AQUA CAMP

Treeko: It's time for the power of the Aqua.

Aipom: Yup lets do this we are going to woop Magma's butt.

Aggron: That's what I'm talking about.

**Horsea and Cranidos in the forest**

Cranidos: I really want you to be with me until the end.

Horsea: Aw… that's sweet. So lets make it happen.

(Secret Message Cranidos): I really like Horsea and I think me and her will make it far together.

**Tribe's together in the Fire.**

Aggron: How do you think the other tribe is doing.

Gengar: Who gives a crap

Jynx: We are going to face them so I guess we should consider it.

Dragonite: I agree with Aggron and Jynx we need to learn a lot about the other tribe if we are going to win.

(Secret Message Aggron): I think me, Dragonite, Aipom and Treeko naturally clicked at the beginning of the game and will remain that way for a while.

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

Mewtwo: Welcome to y'alls first immunity challenge. As you can see there is a giant mud lake filled with obstacles. Chained together you must run through the obstacles. First to the other side wins immunity. Okay get ready… GO!

_Aqua scorches out to an early lead and approaches the first obstacle a set of three climb over. They are easily scaled by all the members until Cranidos and Jynx. Cranidos getsover but not until after Tyranitar helps Makuhita and Kadabra over the last climb over. Magma maintains there lead to the second obstacle which is the knot door. Blaziken uses his flame thrower to scorch through the rope. Jynx finally gets over and Aqua finds_

_themselves way behind. Having no fire breathers Aqua struggles to get the Knots open and advance to the final obstacle the Maze. Once again Magma was more prepared using Kadabra's telepathy to find there way through the maze and arriving at the finish line just as Aqua had broken through the gate. _

Mewtwo: MAGMA WINS IMMUNITY!

AQUA CAMP

**Dragonite, Aggron, Gengar and Horsea in the forest talking**

Dragonite: Jynx really blew it for us.

Aggron: But she at least works. Cranidos is a lazy bum.

Dragonite: Challenges matter more.

Horsea: I agree with Dragonite.

Aggron: Just because you got a crush on little dino dude doesn't mean he should stay.

Horsea: I don't like him I'm using common sense.

Gengar: In my opinion _____ should go home.

Everyone: okay….

**Aggron with Aipom, Treeko and Ledian**

Aggron: ________ is going home tonight

Treeko: Yah that seems logical.

Ledian: Okay as long as its not me.

TRIBAL COUNCIL

_The Aqua team piles into tribal council._

Mewtwo: Take a torch behind you approach the flame and light it. Fire represents your life in the game. When your fire is gone… So are you.

_They light their torches_

Mewtwo: Aggron tell me about the challenge.

Aggron: Well Mewtwo we started could but then we blew it because of Jynx.

Jynx: Hey it was a tough challenge cool down I'll do better.

Aggron: Yah right/

Mewtwo: Wow Treeko sounds like fun.

Treeko: It can be difficult at times but after this tribal council we should be more adapt as a team.

Mewtwo: Aipom any captains stepped out and how has the work flow been.

Aipom: Um.. Dragonite has stepped up and been the leader and we got a few slackers.

Mewtwo: Jynx you're pointing at Cranidos why?

Jynx: this lazy bum has done nothing since we landed on camp.

Cranidos: Atleast I don't suck at the challenges

Jynx: One challenge for me three days for you:

Mewtwo: Okay enough. It is time to vote… Aipom you are first.

Jynx: (Reveals vote for Cranidos): you're lazy and we don't tolerate lazy people on our tribe.

Cranidos: (Reveals vote for Jynx): Send your sorry survivor like attitude back to Iceland.

Mewtwo: I will go and get the votes…. Once the votes are read the decision is final the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately.

First vote: Jynx

Second vote: Cranidos

Third vote: Jynx

Fourth vote: Cranidos

Fifth vote: Cranidos

Sixth vote: Cranidos

Seventh vote: Cranidos

Eighth vote: Cranidos

Mewtwo: Cranidos that's enough….

_Cranidos brings his torch to Mewtwo_

Mewtwo: Cranidos the tribe has spoken… It is time for you to leave.

_Cranidos' torch is snuffed and he walks down the walk of shame_

Mewtwo: Well despite a argument filled tribal council the vote was almost unanimous… head back to camp I'll see you guys soon.

**NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR!**

A key alliance is formed.

Treeko: We need to stick together

Exile is founded

Mewtwo: Who will you choose to send to exile?

And will Magma's streak continue?

Mewtwo: Magma has got a huge lead on the challenge.

_FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR HOENN_

FINAL WORDS

Cranidos:

Well I'm disappointed it ended so soon but it was fun. I guess my worth ethic should have been a little harder. I wish good luck to Aqua and hope Horsea makes it all the way

Votes for Cranidos – Horsea, Dragonite, Aggron, Ledian, Jynx, Gengar Treeko.

Votes for Jynx – Cranidos, Aipom.


End file.
